memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Four/Court Martial
(Earth, Stargate Command) Both Captains Tyson and Kira are walking to Doctor Weir's office for a debriefing about what happened on Atlantis. I never been here in the SGC this is my first time John says as he looks at Typhuss. I have been assigned to the SGC for 25 years now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Is there any place you've not been assigned to John says as he looks at Typhuss. Let me think, no says Typhuss as he looks at John. John laughed. You ready man John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Elizabeth Weir's office) Both John and Typhuss walk into Dr. Weir's office. Typhuss looks at General Weir. General Weir, its good to see you says Typhuss as he looks at Elizabeth. Captain Kira good to see you again, and you must be Captain Tyson I've read your service record very impressive and congrats on being in command of one of our Daedalus class battlecruisers Dr. Weir says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Captain Tyson as she sat down in the chair. Thank you ma'am Captain Tyson says as he looks at Weir. What the hell was the IOA thinking, leading a mutiny on Starbase Atlantis? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. According to them they didn't know that Shen was gonna pull this stunt they thought she was just gonna evaluate General Carter's command of Atlantis and she'd be back on Earth to give her full report on it Doctor Weir says to both Captains Kira and Tyson. I was waiting for the IOA to do something risky, we should shutdown the IOA they could be shutdown by next year says Typhuss as he looks Doctor Weir. Shien acted on her own they didn't know about her trying this Typhuss, I think we should keep the IOA true they been trying to get us to focus more on gaining new technology to help us fight the Der'kal Empire Dr. Weir says as she looks at both Captains Kira and Tyson. The IOA are arrogant, selfish, greedy, close-minded and xenophobic control-freaks, Starfleet Intelligence should oversee the Stargate program, the people who argee with me are General O'Neill, General Carter, Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mackenzie, we could be free of the IOA and the SGC and Starfleet Intelligence could pick our missions says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. I believe its up to the President to disband the IOA or not and I've talked to her about the situation and she says we should give them another chance and just expel Shen from it Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. They should be shutdown, even if Shen is expelled from the IOA that will not do a damn thing, they had many chances for 15 years to change says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. Weir looks at Typhuss. The President has made her choice now dismissed Weir says as she looks at the two Captains. Both Typhuss and Tyson walk out of her office. Man that could of gone better John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, Kira is waiting for me in my quarters says Typhuss as he looks at John and heads for the turbolift. All right man see you later John says as he looks at Typhuss. See you later, John says Typhuss as he walks away. (Turbolift) Typhuss walks into the turbolift and the doors closed. Level 25 says Typhuss as the turbolift doors close and the lift starts to move. Then Typhuss is beamed out of the lift. (Space, Earth orbit) A Replicator warship in high orbit on the other side of the planet. (Main bridge) Typhuss beams in as he turns and sees Replicator Weir standing in front of him. What do you want says Typhuss as he pulls out his type 2 phaser and points it at Replicator Weir.